


Art: Shattered

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Fanart, Gen, POV Benton Fraser, Repressed Memories, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Fraser can feel it, the cracks widening.Inspired by Amarok's AU Daddy's Friend series (NSFW, Warnings for noncon Underage, please be careful).





	Art: Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Happened Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554615) by [Amarok (ButterflyGhost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/Amarok). 



> WARNINGS: I debated how to warn for this. Since some people might just want to see the art without reading the fic, I decided not to use Archive warnings and be more specific here. The art contains a little blood and implied angst. The fic however has its own more severe warnings, so please take care of yourself.


End file.
